Korte
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: "Corto, corto. Así demuestro mi amor".


¡Vengo con otro fanfic! Ahora estoy a full YuY Espero que les guste lo que van a leer 1313

* * *

**Advertencia: **Es un UA, habrá Ooc (Y mucho).

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

**No** todo es como lo aparenta ser,

**¿O sí?**

.

.

_El mundo no es blanco ni negro. Solame__nte es grisacéo._

_Porq__ue sin la negrura de la oscuridad no habría venganza. Porque sin la blancura de la luz no habría felicidad. _

_No existen las__ utopía. La bondad es tan necesaria como la maldad para mantener el equilibrio del mundo._

_¿Y en donde entra el color carmesí? Venganza. Sed de venganza._

**•[Yo]•**

* * *

Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, ojos color chocolate, de 17 años, estatura promedia, y unos atributos… grandes. Es una nueva estudiante de la Academia de Hadas; Fairy Tail, pero no todo es como lo soñaba…

_–Hey, hey, ¿Escuchaste sobre Lucy Heartfilia? –Se escuchaba un murmullo._

–_Sí, sí. Es una suerte no conocerla._

_–Sshh… Cállate que nos escuchará…_

* * *

.

* * *

Qué ingenuos, e ingenuas que son, ¿Cómo no las voy a escuchar si todos están murmurando siempre lo mismo? Tsk, me interesa demasiado cual es la razón de la que me desprecien tanto...

Yo quiero saber, ¿Por qué huyen de mi? ¿Hice algo malo?

–Oh, ¡Es Natsu, Gray, Lisanna y Erza!

Vi al peli rosado, el pelinegro, la albina y la escarlata viniendo hacia donde yo estaba. Cada uno viniendo de su práctica, Natsu y Gray viniendo de Básquet; ya se acercan las finales, Lisanna y Erza vestidas de animadoras, seguramente les va muy bien…

– ¡Oh, hola Luce! –Natsu me saludo como si nada sonriendo ignorando todo lo que decían los demás.

– ¿Cómo estás Lucy? Escuchamos varios rumores de ti, otra vez –Dijeron al unísono Gray, Lisanna y Erza.

– ¡Bien! –Sonreí –Mientras los tenga a ustedes todo está bien.

Aunque todo eso sea solo mi imaginación y que en realidad están pasando de largo… Ellos, mis amigos de la infancia, al que creí que siempre seríamos amigos, son como todos: Hipócritas, unos simples hipócritas que se creen todo lo que escuchan.

Sinceramente… Fairy Tail no es como lo imaginé, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué me tienen miedo?

_– ¡Ah! ¡Es Lucy Heartfilia! ¡Salgamos, rápido! –Gritaron varias chicas escapando de la pobre Lucy._

* * *

.

* * *

–Ja, que… ¿Por qué?

Me apoye en el casillero para deslizarme lentamente.

– Como desearía no estar aquí… Todos… Todos… La supuesta academia en donde todos eran familia… Donde mamá estudió y dijo que está academia era cálida… Esas son solo puras mentiras… ¡Fairy Tail es basura! –Grité con algo de rabia golpeando el casillero.

Escuché unos pasos y vi a una peli escarlata, con su 'grupito de verdaderas amigas'.

– ¿Qué dijiste de Fairy Tail? –Dijo con un aura de demonio, Mirajane y Erza.

– ¿Ah? –Dude por unos segundos –Ah, cierto, ¿Hablas de cuando dije que Fairy Tail es basura?, ¿O cuando dije que todos son unos hipócritas? –Sonreí divertida para poder provocar otras reacciones divertidas, a mi parecer.

– ¡Heartfilia! –Erza me pego con todas sus fuerzas… al parecer – ¡Te puedo ignorar! ¡Te lo puedo dejar pasar! ¡Pero nunca…!

– ¡Nunca dejaremos que alguien hable mal de nuestra familia! –Gritaron al unísono todas furiosas mientras repartían puños…cachetadas…patadas… Me estiraban el pelo… Aunque yo no sentía nada, solo escuchaba las miradas desesperadas. Escuchaba y veía la desesperación en sus ojos.

–Ah… entonces… que bueno –Les sonreí alegremente uniendo en mis brazos, como si fuera que abrazará a algo invisible.

* * *

**.**

* * *

– ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Será que te rendiste y nos vas a suplicar? Lucy Lucky Heartfilia

Lisanna se paro del piso, en el cual estaba golpeando a Lucy, y empezó a decir arrogantemente:

–Yo nunca pensé, que Lucy Heartfilia nos suplicaría, la supuesta más temible, ¿Quieres dejar que te golpeemos, cierto? –Se acerco a Lucy y le susurro al oído –Pues por ahora, eso no pasará.

–Yo nunca dije que le suplicaría–Todas se quedaron sorprendidas a la resistencia de la rubia –Yo solo iba a decir, que suerte que no soy de su familia, ¡Ustedes solo son habladores! ¡Que nunca hacen lo que prometen! –Les enfrento la cara a las tres –Para que sepan, no quiero ser nada suyo. Ni ahora, ni después. –Empezó a caminar alrededor de ellas –Después de todo, me arrepiento de haber sido su amiga, Lisanna, Erza. ¡Me avergüenza tanto, pero tanto! –Dijo dramáticamente para después dar una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Erza –Nunca fuimos amigas, antes, solo lo hacíamos por nuestras familias, ¿Recuerdas? Yo solo quería la fortuna, tal como Lisanna –Agarro a Lisanna para sonreírle normalmente.

–Ah… ¿Solo por mi fortuna? –Pregunto Lucy mientras bajaba la cabeza –Que triste… Y yo que antes pensaba que tenía mejores amigas… –Hablo, enfatizando gravemente la palabra "antes". Aunque, al parecer ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de ello.

–Para que sepas, Natsu y Gray solo lo hacían por pura diversión, además que sus padres eran amigos de los tuyos, ¡Nunca te quisimos Lucy! –Grito Lisanna para pegarle a Lucy, el blanco de Erza y Lisanna. Mirajane se había ido hace tiempo, cuando las cosas se pusieron fuertes.

– ¿Natsu? ¿Gray? ¿Así que ellos también son tan hipócritas como ustedes? ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajaja! –Lucy empezó a reír estrepitosamente.

Lisanna y Erza empezaron a retroceder a ver tal escena, a Lucy se le volvían sus hermosos ojos chocolates con montones de brillo, en solo un marrón oscuro opaco.

– ¿D-D-De qué te ríes? –Preguntaron Erza y Lisanna mientras retrocedían lentamente hasta llegar a golpearse la espalda con los casilleros.

–Lo que pasa es que, yo antes, era tan ingenua –Lucy hizo una gran sonrisa maniática.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Yo antes me estaba preguntando… ¿Por qué todos huyen de mi? ¿Qué les hice? Pero ahora recuerdo él porque… Todos huyen de mi porque… Sospechan de que yo maté a mis padres, pero, ¡Yo nunca lo haría! ¡Yo no lo hice!¡Eso lo hizo Soul Black!

Yo amo mucho a mis padres…

Los quiero mucho, los amo… Por eso Soul Black me enseño como amarlos más…

* * *

**.**

* * *

– ¿Saben qué? ¡Yo amo a los seres humanos! ¡Son interesantes! –Lucy empezó a girar como si estuviera bailando con una gran sonrisa.

–Salgamos de aquí Lisanna, Heartfilia está loca… –Le susurró al oído a Lisanna para que Lucy no escuché.

–Si, tienes razón Erza –Asintió la albina en silencio.

Empezaron a caminar a la salida cuando sintieron una mirada detrás suya, una demoniaca y aterradora.

– ¿Piensan que las dejaré escapar? ¡Justamente ahora que encuentro a seres humanos que me interesan! –Lucy sonrió anchamente –Que suerte que Mirajane Strauss no está aquí, porque según Soul Black, no es necesario amar a ella. Ahora… ¿Quieren que demuestre mi amor por ustedes? Respondan, sí o no.

–S-Sí… –Dijeron contra la puerta asustadas Erza y Lisanna.

– ¡Que buena respuesta! –Lucy se alejó de ellas sonriendo normalmente.

–Si, que bueno –Sonrieron nerviosas Erza y Lisanna mientras intentaban abrir la puerta pero no podían hacerlo, parecería que alguien la estaba bloqueando, lentamente miraron detrás suyos viendo a una Lucy sonriente.

–Oh, ¿Por qué intentan escapar antes de que les muestre mi amor? –Lucy inocentemente se alejo un poco de ellas.

– ¿D-Demostrar tu amor? –Pregunto Erza mientras sus piernas le temblaban al igual que a Lisanna.

– ¡Sí, sí! –Asintió Lucy.

– ¿N-No lo demostraste todavía? –Lisanna trago su saliva nerviosamente.

–Enseguida lo haré… ¡Tres…! –Con sus dedos los conto y les mostro – ¡Dos…! –Hizo lo mismo pero le resto un número para el dos – ¡Uno…! –Sonrió cálidamente e inocentemente a lo que Erza y Lisanna se calmaron.

Estaban por dar la vuelta hasta que…

– ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué es eso? –Sudaron como nunca al ver que Lucy sacaba una espada de su estomago.

– ¿Qué es lo que hago? –Lucy tenía una voz grave y tenebrosa –Es claro lo que hago… Yo solo… –Cerró los ojos tranquilamente para decir…

– ¡Demuestro mi amor! –Rápidamente de un segundo a otro estuvo delante de unos centímetros de Lisanna y Erza, entonces gritaron como nunca, sin saber que nada las ayudaría ni las escucharía…

– ¡Ayuda! –Gritaron asustadas como nunca.

–Las amo, ¡Lisanna, Erza! –Grito psicópata mente, clavaba lentamente y rápidamente al mismo tiempo su espada a Lisanna y Erza, que todo se volvía oscuro para ellas.

–Soul Black, amalas, a estás hermosas chicas –Sonrió y empezó a reír psicópata mente y estrepitosamente mientras delante de ellas estaba lleno de sangre, con los cuerpos de Lisanna y Erza.

_"Corto, corto. Así demuestro mi amor"_

* * *

**[To be continued]**

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! c: ¿Fav? ¿Review? ¿Comida? :cc

**•EDITADO: Solo cambie un poquito la forma de separar y esas estúpideces, luego nada de otro mundo c: De pazhó, dedico este Fic a LonelyDragon883 [Ya udtéh sapbeh 7u7]**

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
